The First Time: Second Time Around
by macattack102712
Summary: Cassie and Sam are getting ready to take a second chance on love and exchange vows. But, it's more than just wedding jitters that has Middleton's beloved shop and B&B owner all out of sorts….
1. Chapter 1

Title: "The First Time: Second Time Around"

Author: Macattack102712

Universe: Good Witch

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of GW. I consider this fact to be most unfortunate.

Summary: Cassie and Sam are getting ready to take a second chance on love and exchange vows. But, it's more than just wedding jitters that has Middleton's beloved shop and B&B owner all out of sorts….

Publish Date: September 2018

Author's Note: Just a very short story that has been resting in the back of my mind for quite some time! Enjoy!

Monday Evening

Grey House

Middleton, IL

The chiming of the clock rang quietly in the background as Cassie's nimble fingers made quick work of chopping the carrots for her homemade vegetable soup. The farmer's stand, just two blocks from Grey House, always provided the freshest produce, among a plethora of fresh honey, eggs, and cheeses the likes of which had never seen the interior of a big-box grocery store. She'd been a long-standing patronage of the farmer's market, preferring the freshness, as well as the low prices, and the knowledge she was supporting some of the residents of Middleton. That afternoon, she'd made a quick stop to stock up on the essentials, and to procure a bundle of vegetables necessary for soup. She scooped up the carrot fragments, dumping them into the pot of broth that simmered on the stove. With a sigh, she reached into the burlap sack on the counter to retrieve the bundle of potatoes.

The distant chime reminded her, as it had the previous hour, and all the hours before, that time was quickly winding down to her wedding to Dr. Sam Radford. Yes, _that_ Sam Radford; the same man who had blazed thru her front door and into her heart. Never mind the fact that he entered with the utmost aire of superiority and arrogance in his disapproval over her preferred home medicinal remedies. He'd blazed thru, all-assuming on what he knew, yet knowing nothing about her, or what made her tick. And yet, she'd allowed him to stay. Welcomed him, more like it. And as the memories of their first encounter swept thru her mind, she realized, with a shake of her head, her attention was focused on everything but chopping the potatoes.

In just over a week, she and Sam were set to commit their trust and faithfulness to each other, in front of Mayor Martha, her own family, and some of her dearest friends in Middleton. She was more than ready to join Sam as his wife, her heart having said its final bittersweet, but long overdue, farewell to Jake. He had passed away over six years prior, and in response to his sudden death, Cassie's heart had gone dormant, assuming life would never bring her another man like Jake. And it didn't. Instead, it brought the arrogant, irascible horse's rear-end that was Sam, and she suddenly and inexplicably found herself mired in complicated matters of the heart. But it wasn't the ceremony, or bidding Jake farewell, or Sam moving in that had her heart all jumpy, her nerves frazzled, and her doubting herself. It was…something else. So wrapped up in her thoughts, her steadfast intuition and uncanny ability to sense people coming into the room before she saw them, failed her for the first time in a long while.

"Well good evening, cuz" Abigail greeted as she breezed through the arched doorway, her sights already set on the tub of Ben and Jerry's® that was tucked on the bottom shelf of the freezer. She had just finished a large order of Gerber Daisy arrangements for Martha's Civics Club luncheon, and as such, it was, in her own eyes, way past time to reward herself with her favorite dessert. She pulled the box from its frozen tomb and grabbed a spoon from the cutlery drawer. Foregoing a bowl, she ate straight from the container. She talked over a mouthful of ice cream. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is when the Mayor decides to increase her order of table arrangements, at the last minute?". She sighed theatrically. "It took me alllll morning to get those done, and not so much as a 'Thank you, Abigail, they look just splendid!' when I delivered them this afternoon" She leaned against the counter, stabbing the contents of the container in mild frustration. "All she said was, 'Well, at least you were on time for once! Practice makes perfect, you know!'," Abigail mocked in her best imitation of Martha's signature high-pitched voice. She rolled her eyes in disgust. "You'd think I'd get something besides a lecture on how I could improve".

Cassie merely shrugged in response, her brain too swallowed by other thoughts to come up with anything remotely helpful. She heeded her long-standing motto, 'If you can't say anything helpful, simply remain quiet'. In all honesty, she was hoping, for her sake, that Abigail would be too caught up in her own drama to notice the lack of verbal response.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so fortunate.

Abigail sensed the subdued demeanor of her cousin immediately and she set the container of ice cream aside. Normally, her cousin was upbeat, positive, and always had a line or two of sage advice to dispense. But over the course of the last few days, she'd noticed Cassie had been quieter, more reserved, than usual.

She nudged Cassie with her hip. "Alright, what gives?".

Feigning ignorance, Cassie kept her eyes on the potatoes. "What are you talking about?"

Abigail pinned her with a deprecating look. "You know what I'm talking about. For the past few days, you've been quiet and withdrawn". Deciding that this conversation warranted complete abandonment of her ice-cream foray, she returned the lid to the box and dropped her dirty spoon in the dishwasher. "What's going on?"

Cassie shook her head and flashed a smile in Abigail's direction, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've just got a lot left to do for the ceremony, that's all".

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Stephanie's providing the food, I'm doing your flowers, and Martha is officiating the ceremony. You've already picked out your dress. What else is there to get ready for?"

She merely shrugged, not sure she wanted to get into a lengthy or in-depth conversation about what exactly was on her mind.

"Cassie…you're not having second thoughts, are you?". Abigail's own abilities were strong enough to provide her a fair amount of confidence that this was not the case, but something else nagged at her cousin….and she couldn't quite place it. For a moment, she wondered if Cassie was intentionally blocking her.

Cassie's eyes went wide, and she relinquished her grip on the knife. "NO! Oh no, never". She immediately dropped her voice, fingering the towel she'd grabbed to wipe her hands. "No second thoughts. I…had a long talk with Jake a few weeks ago".

Abigail rested her hand on her shoulder. "Cassie, he would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to miss out on a second chance…miss out on a man who loves you just as much, if not more, than he did".

Cassie gave a small smile, her heart squeezing at the thought of both men, who loved her so much, and who she loved equally, albeit in different ways. "I know, and it's," she bit her lip, unsure of how to voice her concerns, if she even should. "It's not that".

Abigail's brow furrowed in confusion. "If you're not having second thoughts about marrying Sam, then what is it? I've not seen you this…anxious, since he left for his humanitarian mission".

Cassie glanced around, knowing full-well (due to her intuition), the house was vacant for the time being. Yet, she needed the visual reassurance that her and Abigail were indeed, alone. "Abigail, it's…it's been a long…time". She didn't know how else to say it…to voice the fears, the insecurities that had plagued her mind the last few weeks.

"And it's okay to let your heart trust again, Cassie. It's okay to risk being loved again. Jake wouldn't want you scared of what the future may, or may not, bring".

A rueful smile tugged at the corner of her Cassie's mouth. Abigail just didn't get it. And she didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to verbalize her most intimate fears. She shook her head, taking a deep breath. She had no one to talk to about this….except Abigail. Despite their difference in age, as well as their personalities, Abigail did have a good heart, and from time to time had good advice to give, especially when it came to serious matters of the heart. When it came down to it, Cassie knew she'd be there for her. She fingered the towel absentmindedly, and her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke again. "That's not it, either".

"Then what is it, Cassie?" Abigail peered at her cousin, who refused to look at her, her eyes darting nervously about the room.

What in the world was she talking about? If Cassie was convinced she loved Sam with all her heart, and vice versa, and both were anxious to start their life together, then what was she worried about?

 _Ohhhh….._

The sudden epiphany swept over her in a crushing wave, and her heart broke for her cousin, whom Abigail always considered to be so brave, strong, so sure of herself.

"Oh Cassie," Abigail sighed, removing the towel from Cassie's trembling grip and tossing it to the side. She grasped her hands, sandwiching them between her own. "Don't you know he loves you? And it's probably been a long time for him, too". Not that she really believed the latter part. An eligible bachelor such as Sam, she was quite sure he hadn't been off _that_ market very long prior to his relocation to the sleepy town of Middleton.

Cassie nodded imperceptibly, too self-conscious and embarrassed to provide voice to her fears. It _had_ been a long time. Six years, seven months, and 23 days to be exact. Not that she was keeping track, really. It just so happened her and Jakes's last intimate moments together had occurred the morning he'd been cruelly ripped away from her, leaving her to figure out how to put the pieces of her life back together, to finish raising a daughter who so desperately needed her father.

Her eyes were watery, her voice trembling with emotion. "Abigail you don't understand. I haven't…it's been…since Jake".

If Abigail was surprised, she took great pride in that she didn't show it. She had always known her cousin to be far more reserved in that area than herself, and honestly, she'd never really given it a lot of thought as to the status of her cousin's intimate life…or lack thereof, in the years following Jake's death. She felt a stab of pain in her own heart; if only she could be more like Cassie…if only she hadn't given herself over so cheaply to men who cared for nothing more than a one-night stand. She'd brushed these encounters off in a pathetic attempt to convince herself she wasn't hurt by them, wasn't longing for more. But as the years dragged on and the lines began to form in her heart and on her face, Abigail found herself wishing more and more that she had what Cassie had had with Jake, and now Sam: a real, deep, meaningful relationship, built on mutual understanding and a commitment to each other. She was tired of being alone. Tired of being used and discarded like yesterday's sales paper.

But now was not the time to dwell on her own mistakes. Her cousin was uncharacteristically reaching out to her, and it was her responsibility to be there for her. She was family. Scratch that: she was more than a family…she was really her sister in heart.

"What if….what if I'm not good…what if I'm not enough?" she whispered while the voices of anxiety and self-doubt screamed out from within.

Abigail tightened her grip on Cassie's hands. "Cassie, you _ARE_ good enough. For anyone. Especially Sam". She hooked a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her face so she was forced to look Abigail in the eyes. "It will be beautiful, and wonderful, and perfect because it will come from the heart, and because it will be between _the two of you._ And that's all that matters".

Despite her best attempts, her eyes filled with tears at Abigail's tender sentiments. "Abigail, what happens if he decides…I'm not what he wants after all? What am I supposed to do, then? I can't…lose him, too".

"No man worth his salt would do that to you, and I don't think Sam Radford fought to win your heart just to throw it away. Cassie. He _loves you._ He _chose_ _you_. Don't cut yourself short".

Abigail went to say more, but stopped when both of them felt the familiar sensation of another person's presence…..

"Something certainly smells delicious in here!" Sam announced as he entered the room, totally unaware of the intimate conversation taking place. He was starving, having skipped lunch due to a meeting that ran late and a backlog of patients to see. Her soup made his stomach grumble with anticipation! "Is Cassie making her famous veg-". He stopped short the moment he sensed something was clearly off, noting, with an element of concern, Cassie's suspiciously moist eyes, and the hesitant way she held herself. "Everything ok?"

To Cassie's relief, Abigail was quick on her feet. "Of course. Cassie and I were just discussing the flowers for the wedding, right Cass?".

He eyed them curiously as Cassie did not acknowledge his presence, but instead nodded in response to Abigail's question and turned her attention back to the soup that now bubbled in its pot.

"Oh. I thought we'd already decided on that".

"You did". Abigail hesitated briefly, then rushed on, "I just felt that perhaps, they needed a little more…pop of color. I've got some leftover daises from Martha's Civic Club luncheon. I thought they'd be a great addition".

Sam jerked his head in Cassie's direction, covering the short distance between them. "I think whatever Cassie chooses will be perfect. You know I don't know much about flowers, except roses are red".

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Roses come in more colors than just red, Sam".

He kept his eyes on Cassie, who cast a quick glance and a timid smile in his direction.

"I'm sure they do, Abigail". He stepped closer to Cassie.

Ah yes, he noticed the telltale signs of tear marks on her face. Something had upset her, and it didn't have anything to do with the flowers. He gently touched her elbow, his gesture causing Cassie to look up at him. Again, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You okay?"

She nodded, gesturing towards the soup. "Yeah. Um, the soup will be ready in just a few minutes. I'll spoon you up a bowl".

George entered the room at that time, and Cassie blew out a breath of relief at the interruption.

"Hey Sam, just the man I need to see! You mind helping me move some boxes in the garage. My back's been giving me a lot of attitude with all this rain. Of course," he gestured towards Cassie, "I'll need some more of that eucalyptus ointment you made the other day. Whenever you get some time".

Cassie nodded. "Certainly, George". She turned the burner to the lowest setting, resting the handle of the spoon on the edge of the pot. "I'll have some for you whenever you get finished downstairs".

"Thanks Cassie," he grinned, then set off for the garage, a muddled Sam following close behind. Something was certainly off, and ever the quintessential physician, it was his job to figure what was wrong and make it right.

: END CHAPTER ONE::


	2. Author update

I've been away from my writing desk since the last week in August: Attended Dragon Con in Atlanta for six days, was home for four days, then left for Europe for work and personal travel. I've been all over the place: Netherlands, Belgium. and Poland. So as soon as I get back home and get my luggage unpacked, I'll be updating all three of my stories, I promise!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: "The First Time: Second Time Around"

Author: Macattack102712

Universe: Good Witch (the tv show)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of GW. I consider this fact to be most unfortunate.

Summary: Cassie and Sam are getting ready to take a second chance on love and exchange vows. But, it's more than just wedding jitters that has Middleton's beloved shop and B&B owner all out of sorts….

Publish Date: April 2019

Author's Note: Just a very short story that has been resting in the back of my mind for quite some time! Sorry for the extremely delayed update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, late afternoon

Middleton Primary Care

Middleton, IL

"Alright Mr. Thompson, I have your one-month checkup scheduled for the 18th at 9'oclock, is that okay?" Dr. Radford's receptionist, Eve, wrote the patient's appointment information on a card before sliding it, along with his bank card, across the counter.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you, Ms. Eve," Scott Thompson nodded in agreement as he tucked both cards into his wallet. "Hopefully that steroid shot he gave me will do the trick". He signed the sales receipt for the office visit, then handed it back to her. "I really appreciate Dr. Radford for squeezing me in on such short notice, especially with his wedding just a few days away!"

"Not a problem! He's trying to get as many seen before he's out for the next week". She got up from behind the counter and escorted him to the exit, bidding him farewell before locking the glass door. She quickly flipped the OPEN sign so that it now read, "CLOSED", and deftly pulled the blinds. It had been a very busy day, with Sam having seen more than twenty-seven patients following his early morning rounds at Hillcrest. While she loved her job keeping Sam's office running like a well-oiled machine, she was relieved to know she had just bid adieu to his last patient. As she returned to her computer to close out the day's transactions, Sam entered the reception area.

"Was that my last patient for the day?" he asked with a sigh of relief, laying Mr. Thompson's medical file on the counter so Eve could return it to the locked filing cabinet behind her.

Eve flashed a bright smile of reassurance. "Yes, it was. And next time you decide to book yourself almost double the normal amount, don't ask me to keep your head from spinning off".

Sam chuckled, quickly thumbing thru the stack of papers in his 'in-box' sitting atop the receptionist desk. "Duly noted". He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, I'm ready to get out of here".

Eve's eyebrows arched. "Any big plans for tonight? Considering your big day is just a few days away, I'm surprised you're working this week".

Sam rolled his eyes, handing the now-signed stack of papers to her. "No, just going to stop by and see Cassie. I may be getting married, but I still have patients to see, and besides, Cassie's keeping the shop open until Thursday".

"Only because _you're_ working". A teasing grin pulled at the corner of her mouth as she called him out on his frequent penchant to be overzealous with his job.

He couldn't help but agree with Eve's assessment. Cassie deserved his undivided attention, and yet here he was, days before their wedding, trying to see as many patients as he could. While he had the propensity for being a workaholic, he'd made an honest effort to curb his time at his practice and at Hillcrest, the town's magnet hospital. But it was certainly easier said than done. He'd been raised with a deep-seated work ethic, and he oftentimes had difficulty drawing a line between his work and personal life. His marriage to Linda, and his relationship with his son, had suffered because of it. But now that he was given a second chance at finding real love in Cassie, the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up. For sure, Cassie was more than understanding and patient with him, which was far more than he felt he deserved.

He swapped out his lab cover for his winter coat and gestured at the entrance. "Time to go home. I'll walk you to your car".

"You don't have to tell me twice!". Eve shut off the monitor and quickly gathered her belongings, thanking Sam as, he, ever the gentleman, assisted her into her parka. Both were eager to get home for the day.

As she settled into her car, she rolled down the window part way. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to take a walk thru the park. My mind needs to unwind, so to speak. But thanks for the offer, Eve. See you tomorrow".

She bid him farewell, pulling away from the curb and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool fall air nipped gently at Sam's cheeks, the subtle wind nudging along the leaves that had been unceremoniously dismissed from their former home among the tree branches. He decided to take the long way back to his house, cutting through the park that was, by far, one of the most relaxing attractions for the quaint and cozy town. His thoughts, as they always did, wandered to Cassie. She'd been abnormally quiet since the weekend, and he was more than a little worried she was having second thoughts. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to quell the anxiety building in his chest.

He really couldn't blame her if she did. He knew he came with more baggage than Delta Airlines could haul in a day, what with a broken marriage to Linda and a rebellious kid thrown into the mix (although Nick was nearly grown and had matured significantly since coming to Middleton). Meanwhile, Cassie's marriage to Jake had been near idyllic until the day he'd been cruelly ripped from her grasp at the hands of a cold-hearted murderer.

His mind flashed back to an intimate conversation they'd share a few months prior. They'd just finished dinner at an upscale restaurant in Blairsville, and were indulging in dessert from the quaint icecream parlor around the corner. And it was then that Cassie, in her soft, yet tearful voice wrought with long-suppressed emotions, had told Sam she'd planned on a hundred years with Jake, but life had other plans. She'd only received thirteen. And it was after his death that her heart grew dormant. The very thought of her opening her heart to another man had been pushed to the farthest recesses of her mind. She had turned inwards, focusing her attention on raising her now- fatherless daughter, running the shop, working to keep Grey House from going into foreclosure, and keeping what was left of her little family together.

He tugged at the necktie around his neck in an attempt to lessen the choking feeling that suddenly sprang forth.

Sam felt he had a lot to measure up to. Not that he wanted to take Jake's place. Oh no, never. All Sam wanted to do was cherish Cassie, love and protect her, and be just as good to her as Jake was. And the more he thought about their wedding, and the days to come after, the more nervous he became due to his own insecurities. How did Cassie _really_ feel about marrying a divorcee? Did she really think he was worth a second chance? They didn't even start out on the best of footing, and he had only his arrogance to blame.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Again.

Jake, in his opinion, was the best of the best. A widower with two kids of his own when Cassie came along. A family man. A man who supported his wife's career endeavors. A police officer who didn't make much, but made everyone in his community feel as though they belonged.

And then there was Sam. A divorcee with a rebellious son. A man who put his career before his family. A man who couldn't support his wife's career wishes. A physician who made more than Jake did in three years, yet didn't bother to know the names of his next-door neighbors.

Would Cassie really be happy with a man the likes of _him?_

So many questions lurked in the back of his mind, and for once, he admitted to himself he didn't know what to do. He needed help, but who could he turn to?

As he crossed the quiet street to enter the park, the bubbling sounds of the park fountain could be heard just beyond the hedges. His heart fluttered at one of the many memories he'd made in that park. It was the very same fountain where he'd sat beside Cassie, doing his best to be the supportive friend she deserved. His heart had breathed a sigh of relief when she'd confessed, she didn't love Ryan _like that._ Sam had been as supportive as he knew how to be. The regret and guilt were evident on her face with the knowledge she had inadvertently crushed her long-time friend. And while Sam hurt for her, he couldn't help the flicker of hope that ignited in his heart at the knowledge that even Ryan, who'd been a part of her life for over ten years, hadn't managed to capture Cassie's heart.

This revelation had taken him by surprise. Ryan had been in her life since before Jake's passing; they had built a history together, both seeing the other thru the loss of relationships. Despite the immense grief of losing her husband, Cassie had still managed to be there for Ryan. He'd followed her around like a lovesick puppy. And despite all this, her feelings remained that: friendship. This revelation had made his heart soar and sink all at the same time because while it gave him hope that there was still a chance for the two of them, she'd also confessed she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone, Sam included. It was a relief to know she didn't have feelings for Ryan in that manner, but it stung to know she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone, even him.

But in the months following this declaration, Sam had wormed his way into her heart. He didn't pound on the door, demanding to be let in. He didn't force his way in. Instead, he simply waited patiently until both realized there was far more than just neighborly friendship between the two. He had hung in there, stayed the course, and went to great lengths that he normally wouldn't do for any other woman, to let her know he was there. But then again, she wasn't just any woman. She was anything but ordinary. He'd never met someone the likes of Cassie Nightingale, and this knowledge both terrified and thrilled him. But he'd made a promise to himself, and her.

He was there to stay. For better or for worse. From the moment he'd met her on the front porch of his home two years prior, she'd unknowingly captured his heart and nurtured it back to life, and he was willing to do anything and everything in his power to do the same for her.

As he approached the bubbling fountain, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as it so often did when he felt he was being watched.

But the park was fairly empty, save for a mother pushing her little boy on a nearby swing set, and an elderly man walking his dog.

"Long day, Sam?" a female voice asked, without turning around. She held out a cup of coffee.

His eyes settled on a lone figure, dressed in a burgundy coat and perched on one of the concrete benches that surrounded the aquatic centerpiece.

It was Abigail.

While he knew his soon-to-be-wife's (he liked the sound of that!) cousin could be conniving, manipulative, and a little more than self-serving when she postured to get her way, he'd been witness to some of the more selfless acts from Abigail, especially regarding the other half of Cassie's engagement ring she'd voluntarily given him. He tuned into his intuition that gently nudged him towards her.

He stepped over the bench and sat down beside her. "You can say that again. I saw –"

"Twenty-seven patients today". Abigail didn't look at him, but he could see a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She took a sip of her own coffee. Apparently, she'd been expecting him.

Sam shook his head at her uncanny ability to read his mind. Oh, who was he kidding? She was a Merriwick, and the Merriwick women had an unnerving sense of knowing exactly who was there, without needing visual confirmation. As with Cassie, it never ceased to baffle him as to just how they did this.

He motioned at the steaming beverage she'd thrust into his hand. "Thanks. I needed this. I'm worn out".

She kept her head forward. "I thought you and Cassie were supposed to be taking it easy this week. After all, your wedding is only a few days away".

"Yeah, well, perhaps your cousin should take your advice".

"You know my cousin is as hard-headed as they come, Sam. She hates asking for help or making anyone feel put upon. And she's only working because _you're_ working". At this, Abigail finally turned to give him a pointed look.

"Yeah, you're not the first person to tell me that". He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his thighs, swirling the dark liquid in the cup to cool it. "Speaking of Cassie…um…you wouldn't happen to know what's going on with her? I mean, I know our wedding is a few days away and I know she's anxious, but she seems more…quiet than usual".

Abigail inwardly cringed. She certainly did not see _this_ conversation coming, and she found herself in an unpleasant predicament. Had Cassie seen this? Was this why she'd been asked not to say anything? She'd given Cassie her word…but what was she supposed to do? She didn't want to betray her cousin's trust. As it stood, Cassie didn't always see eye-to-eye with Abigail, and she felt Cassie thought her approaches were rather…unorthodox, to say the least. She'd promised Cassie she wouldn't say anything.

But one look at Sam's face, so twisted with concern for Cassie, that she felt her resolve slipping.

"Well, you know", she gave a dismissive wave, "a wedding is a lot to plan out, and I'm sure she's just trying to make sure everything goes according to plan". She attempted to brush it off, attributing her anxiety to her Type-A personality traits. "You know how Cassie is, a worrywart".

Sam mulled this over for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think that's it. Stephanie is providing the food, Martha's officiating the ceremony, and you're doing the flowers. The honeymoon arrangements are already taken care of. If there's something I can do, or help with, to make it less stressful on her, Abigail I'll do it".

He wasn't making this easy. "Sam," she sighed, "it doesn't have anything to do with the wedding".

Understanding eluded him. "Is she worried about who's going to take care of Grey House and the shop while she's away? Tara told her she would cover. George and Grace are more than capable of seeing to any guests". His brow furrowed. "Abigail, is she…is she having second thoughts?

Abigail resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Men could be so dense!

"No, Sam. If I knew she wanted to back out of this, I promise, I would have already told you".

Exasperated, he set his cup aside. "Then what's wrong, Abigail? I'm a doctor, it's my job to fix things. But if you don't tell me what's going on, I can't fix it".

"She's worried about after," she sighed heavily, squeezing her hands together in an attempt to disperse her anxiety, "the wedding, Sam".

So that was it!

Cassie was afraid that something would happen to him, that she would lose him like she did Jake. He had to put those fears to rest, and now!

"Abigail, I'm not like you and Cassie. I can't see things…or, or promise what the future holds," he said, silently referring to their abilities, "but I take very good care of myself. And my line of work is nowhere near as dangerous as….his was. I don't plan on going anywhere, not for a long time".

Abigail bit her lip in frustration. Sam was such a gentleman, and so very sweet. But he just wasn't getting it. She decided to cut to the chase. She'd deal with Cassie's irritation later!

Laying a hand on his shoulder, she carefully considered her next words, hoping he would take the hint and understand what she was trying to convey….without having to say it. . "Sam, it's…it's been a long time. Take it easy on her".

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as Abigail held his gaze. "I know she's afraid she's going to lose me, but I promise Abig-"

"SAM! It's been A. LONG. TIME. FOR. HER". She emphasized each word before giving a quick jerk of her eyes towards the seat of his pants, then quickly looking away. A blush crept across her normally unflustered face.

 _Oh my god_

It was his turn to blush.

His mouth opened and closed several times as comprehension finally settled into his normally analytical brain.

 _Well, this is awkward…._

She plowed on in spite of the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Look, I'm going to put this out there, and you'll just have to get over the awkwardness that is this conversation".

'The things I do for my cousin' she muttered under breath.

 _She certainly had the gift for the understatement!_

"Sam, she's…she's so afraid she won't be good enough for you".

Her words dropped like a hammer in his gut, and his mind reeled once more at this revelation.

'How in the world could she think she wouldn't be good enough!?'

On the contrary, he was worried _he_ wouldn't be good enough _for her._ While he'd certainly been…with a few ladies since his divorce from Linda, he'd never, ever, felt the intimate connection with them that he felt with Cassie, and they had yet to even cross that threshold! Never once did it cross his mind that she wouldn't be good. At that.

Abigail continued. "Listen, I know you haven't taken a sabbatical like my cousin has". He went to voice his objections but she pinned him silent with her infamous look. "Sam, do you realize she hadn't even been on date until you walked in her life? Jake was it for her. There never was, nor has there ever been anyone but him".

Sam had never really thought about that…he knew Ryan had been smitten with her, followed her around like a lost puppy, and was more than devastated to learn that Cassie didn't feel that way about him in return. But the thought had never crossed his mind as to if she'd been with, or cared for anyone else before Ryan, and after Jake.

It wasn't that Cassie was a prude. No, not at all. It had to do with more the fact that when she gave her heart over to another person, she gave it over _completely and explicitly_. In other words, no holds barred, full steam ahead. And when she had lost Jake so unexpectedly, so tragically, the very thought of ever giving her heart, let alone her body, to another man, had been pushed to the farthest recesses of her mind.

"Did she tell you this?"

Abigail nodded. "I had to drag it out of her". She pulled a shoulder up. "The other night at Grey House, when you walked in".

 _So now it makes sense._

That awkwardness he'd stumbled on when he walked into the kitchen two nights prior.

She held up her hand to halt whatever it was that he was going to say. "This is just as awkward for me as it is for you. So, I'm going to leave it at this, and then be on my merry way. And if you EVER tell Cassie we had this conversation, let's just say my ability to know your whereabouts will be the least of your concerns".

Sam's eyes widened at this, and he quickly nodded. "You've certainly got my attention".

 _Were all the Merriwick women this…crazy?_

"You'd better take good care of her, Sam. I mean it," she fixed him with a glare. "She's my cousin, and I love her. Cassie is the most devoted woman I've ever known. She worshipped the ground Jake walked on, and his death was nearly the end of her. She's suffered more loss than anyone should ever have to experience. She loves you so much, Sam. Hell, she worships you as much as she did Jake. She just wants to be perfect for you. And she's terrified you'll decide she's not what you want".

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "But that's what I don't understand, Abigail. Cassie _is_ perfect, just the way she is! I would never want her to change. I love her for who she is. Even if she…she couldn't do _that",_ he blushed furiously, "I'd still love her. I'd still want to be with her".

Abigail sighed. "I don't know what to tell you there, Sam. All I can tell you is, be patient, and love her. For always". She popped the cap on her now-empty coffee cup and vacated the bench. "And with that being said, I consider my work here, done". As she turned to leave, she called to him over shoulder. "Consider this your wedding present".

Sam gulped down the rest of his coffee, then stood up to join her on the walk back to Grey House. "Thanks, Abig-".

But Abigail was gone, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

::END CHAPTER 2::


	4. Chapter 3

Title: "The First Time: Second Time Around"

Author: Macattack102712

Universe: Good Witch (the tv show)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of GW. I consider this fact to be most unfortunate.

Summary: Cassie and Sam are getting ready to take a second chance on love and exchange vows. But, it's more than just wedding jitters that has Middleton's beloved shop and B&B owner all out of sorts….

Publish Date: November 2019

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely delayed update. My job, work travel, and flight training keeps my schedule full!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday, late evening

Grey House Bed and Breakfast

Middleton, IL

Flames licked the edge of the pot before settling down, the chocolate fudge in no danger of burning under Cassie's watchful eye. Aside from the subdued bubbling of the dark liquid, it was quiet in Middleton's historic bed-and-breakfast. Grey House was empty for the evening. A rarity, indeed. George was at a gardening club meeting, Grace was at the movies with Nick, and the few guests she had were attending the Lantern Festival in the neighboring town of Blairsville. For once, it felt nice to be alone. The lack of activity gave her time to settle down and collect her thoughts.

She hadn't intended to get into a discussion with her cousin on _that_ topic. Early on, Abigail had made her feelings regarding the two of them known, although as Cassie had gently tried to tell her, it was none of her business. But it didn't prevent Abigail from vehemently expressing her views, even scheming at one point to sabotage Sam's dinner date with Stephanie. At the time, she'd denied having feelings for Sam, accusing her cousin of trying to force the unnatural. Sam was a divorcee who had his hands full raising a misguided son while trying to win the trust of wary Middletonians as it pertained to his new clinic. Cassie was a widower with juggling two businesses while working hard to fill the fatherly void in her daughter's life. The two just weren't cut from the same cloth.

And there had also been Ryan.

She'd come to realize the depth of Ryan's feelings for her following the real estate party. Like her, Ryan was recovering from the tragic end of a relationship, and they seemed to have a lot in common. But her interest in him was lukewarm, even before Sam Radford had moved in next door. The only problem was, Ryan hadn't noticed. He was a decent, hardworking man, and had been a wonderful friend to Cassie in the years following Jake's death.

She had tried to have feelings for Ryan. She really did. Unfortunately, that had been a mistake. She'd known it almost right away when Ryan pressured her to pose as his girlfriend in front of his ex-fiancee and former best friend. It would have been better if she'd just squashed any chances of them being any thing more than friends. He was a corporate ladder-climber, for one thing, and while that hadn't seemed important earlier, it reared its ugly head when his ambitious, albeit innocent business pursuits, almost cost Cassie her shop. Perhaps it was wrong to compare Ryan to Sam, but Cassie couldn't help it. Measured against Sam, Ryan came across as insecure, clingy, and overzealous. Unwilling to hurt him, she'd tried to bolster his ego by referring to all the positive aspects of his personality and their friendship, but it had unfortunately made him to erroneously conclude there was hope for more.

And a part of Cassie wasn't certain she wanted to become that involved. For her part, she reminded herself she was a widower, she had an obligation to her daughter. Nobody could take the place of Jake. She'd been lucky to find true love once; to expect it a second time around would be greedy on her part. Then, gradually, without being fully aware of how it happened, Cassie found herself looking anxiously at her shop door, or the entrance to Grey House, hoping to see _him_ come thru the doorway.

As much as she tried, she couldn't explain it. There was something so…intriguing about Sam Radford.

When Sam Radford had first arrived in Middleton, Cassie had denied her interest. Besides, there were plenty of other singletons in Middleton vying for his attention, mainly Stephanie. A woman of integrity and honor, Cassie would never want to impede her friend's chance at happiness. And so she had stood by in silent support, even going so far as to save Sam from his diabolical attempt at preparing a home cooked meal for the two.

But by the time she realized what was happening, she was too emotionally involved with Sam, and she could no longer deny her feelings. And to her surprise, he returned them.

Oh, she loved Sam, beyond a shadow of a doubt. But while the thought of being intimate with him warmed her from head to toe, it also brought with it a host of other feelings.

And fears.

As she had done with Jake, she would give Sam everything she had, in all matters concerned. The small, but ferociously insecure part of her gnawed unforgivingly at the edges of her mind. She wanted to be the best she could be. Moisture grabbed the corners of her eyes at the possibility of he would be disappointed.

Unfulfilled.

Cassie dabbed at her tears with the back of her hand and gave the pot another careful stir.

Would Sam realize she wasn't right for him? Would he wake up one day and decide he didn't want to be with her? Besides, what did she have to offer a man of his class? He was a renowned surgeon; she a small business owner who did good to keep two businesses afloat. They were also diametrically opposed in their respective views on Eastern medicine, but despite it all, she'd fallen for him. It hadn't happened overnight; rather, it had occurred over time, without her even realizing it. She'd only been with one man in her life, and although she tended to give people the benefit of the doubt on most occasions, she was willing to wager her shop's monthly income that Sam had been with several women since his divorce.

But if what Abigail said was true, whatever she lacked in the intimacy department could be overlooked.

Or, just maybe, not noticed at all.

But even still, Cassie Nightingale, the person Sam considered "unflappable", certainly felt….flapped.

Scared.

Terrified.

This was the man that she longed for in the night, who dominated her thoughts, each and every day. She was so afraid she wouldn't be good enough for a man like Sam, that he would never truly be satisfied with the likes of her.

At that moment, a flash of lightening lit up the dark window, accompanied by the low roll of thunder in the distance. Startled out of her thoughts, she returned her attention to the task at hand. She tapped the wire whisk against the edge of the pot, then discarded it in favor of a rubber spatula and began pouring the molten fudge into the pan. As she smoothed the mixture, her eyes fell on the small box perched on the counter. Her heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze.

It was hers and Jake's wedding rings.

Freshly polished with the diamonds reset, the time had come to pass the rings on to Grace. It seemed only fitting to give the rings to the very child that had resulted from their love for each other. With their wedding only a few days away, Cassie was searching for the right moment to do it.

She still remembered the day she'd picked it out among the other diamonds sparkling magnificently from within the grand display cases at McMillan's Jewelry Shop. Jake had offered to take her to Chicago for a bigger selection, but Cassie declined. She didn't want anything ostentatious. And she wanted to shop local. A small business owner herself, she knew all too well the impact of local patrons. While Grey House was supported mostly by out-of-towners, her Bell, Book and Candle depended heavily on the citizens of Middleton. She wanted to keep her hard-earned money in the town that had, after all, introduced her to him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled the horrible, dreadful moment when she'd had to make the painful decision to take Jake off life support. Although it had ripped her from the inside, she'd had no choice but to honor the wishes outlined in his living will. In the overwhelming solitude of the hospital room, she heard his soul begging her to do it, begging her to let him go. As the nursing staff disconnected the machines keeping him alive, she'd held his hands, the cool metal of his wedding band pressed against fingers as she told him over and over how much she loved him

In the months following his passing, she didn't have the heart, nor the emotional strength, to take them off. She'd already lost so much. Instead, she wore them on a necklace where they stayed tucked against her heart. From time to time, Cassie would question if she would ever feel ready to let them go. And the answer was always the same quiet, but calming answer:

' _When the time is right'_.

And as the years rolled by, she doubted it ever would.

Until Sam Radford moved next door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday, late evening

Middleton Town Center

Middleton, IL

The sun had all but set, taking the warmth with it and casting his surroundings in emerging shadows A storm was brewing in the distance: the winds were beginning to pick up, and the faint rumble of thunder could be heard. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, Sam took a lap around the park before changing course in the direction that would lead him home.

Home.

He hadn't felt that in so long.

In New York, he'd purposefully drowned himself in work while wrestling with the difficulties that involved raising a rebellious teenager. He preferred it like that. In this way, he didn't have time to think about how lonely he was. How starved he was not just for a woman's attention, but for her intrigue and intellect. Oh, he would casually date, with a handful of evenings winding up in the bedroom. But he never felt interested in making it last. Besides, he'd resigned himself to the fact he wasn't much good at relationships. Or marriage, for that matter.

In retrospect, their stuffy apartment had only served to keep the two of them sheltered and physically safe. Home was supposed to be a place of love, belonging, and contentment. His apartment was anything but that. That achingly familiar feeling of belonging somewhere, but not knowing _where_ that somewhere was, was as familiar to Sam as his own heartbeat.

When he'd moved to Middleton, his intentions had been to get his son away from the toxic environment of New York. He wanted a last-chance to start over, before it was too late. What was NOT his intention was to find himself mired down with feelings for another woman.

Especially one the likes of Cassie Nightingale.

He could still remember, with vivid clarity, the funny feeling in his stomach when he first heard her voice on that cold November night. Mysterious, yet welcoming, he'd found himself instantly ensnared by her intrigue, and the unsettling way she seemed to know what he needed before he even knew himself. The growing intensity of his feelings for this woman he knew nothing about took Sam by surprise. He tried to deny the fact that he was falling for her. He couldn't let those feelings in, for a hundred reasons. He had zero time for a relationship, what with establishing his new practice and earning the trust of the community, while still keeping tabs on his son's needs. The fact was, Cassie Nightingale was out of his league, and he had to burn that reminder into his mind, no matter how hard he didn't want to.

All those reasons made sense, yet somehow didn't make it any easier for him to back away, to leave their relationship where it started: at friendship.

But he had failed. Quite splendidly, one could argue.

Quiet, and assuming, as in everything she did, Cassie had entered his life, righted the wrongs, fixed the broken parts of him and Nick, and made them a family again. He loved Cassie more than life itself. He loved her strength. Her kindness. Her determination to help each and every person who came thru her store, or stayed at Grey House. The way she cared for Nick and turned him on the right path. Cassie was wonderful with him, and Sam would have loved her for that alone, even if not for the thousand other reasons. There was no doubt, none whatsoever, of what he wanted.

He wasn't about to screw up the best thing that had happened to him in years because he was afraid of losing something he cherished so deeply.

Looking back, he knew there had to be some kind of….divine intervention…that led him to her.

Sam walked quickly to the house, then ran up the front steps to the porch. His hand paused as it wrapped over the handle of the front door: he'd headed straight towards Grey House without even realizing it. For as much as he'd called his bachelor pad (if one with a nearly grown son could call it that) home, he'd walked straight past his driveway without so much as giving it a passing glance.

And for the first time in years, he felt…home.

Home.

Tenderness wrapped its way around his heart, suffocating him.

He was home. With her.

Guided by instinct, he searched Cassie out, that inexplicable pull of her heart calling him closer. When his eyes at last fell upon her, he felt a jolt in his chest: that breathless, restless, staggering ache he had felt so many times before with her. He wanted to treasure every minute, savor every second he was with her. And god willing, he'd get a hundred years and then some.

Shrugging out of his overcoat, he quickly hung it on the coatrack and set out to cover the distance between them.

"Hi, Sam. Did you have a good day at the office?". She turned her attention to the teakettle that had started to boil, its piercing scream effectively stifled when she removed it from the burner.

Sam couldn't help but grin. Even without turning around, and absence of sound, she knew he was there. "I did. It was a busy day. Saw a lot of patients. I'm so glad to be home". He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist before dropping a soft kiss on the sensitive spot beneath her ear. His efforts were awarded a slight shudder in response.

 _Good._

He still had that effect on her.

He inhaled the fragrance that was uniquely her, mixed with the savory sweet smell of confectionary sugar. "Smells delicious". He peered over shoulder. "What is it?".

She cleared her throat but didn't turn her head to look at him. "Coconut fudge. Stephanie gave me the recipe".

The light from the overhead lamp tinted her features in a soft amber glow, and while she looked beautiful as always, he couldn't help but noticed she appeared distressed. It was something in the way she held herself, her inability for her to look him in the eyes, that worried him. "Where's everyone?"

"The guests are at the festival, Grace is at the movies with Nick, and George is at his gardening club meeting". She removed two tea bags from a green tin and dropped them into favorite china pot. "I'm not sure where Abigail is".

"Everyone's out and about while you're here by yourself?"

"Mmm hmmm".

Sam leaned against the counter to study her. "Everything ok?".

Her color heightened a bit as she poured the boiling water into the teapot, then covered it with a cozy and left the tea to seep. "Yeah," she hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

To the untrained ear, the slight catch would have gone unnoticed. But as part of his medical training, Sam was trained to read body language, to know when something was amiss. In the last few days, the restlessness within her seemed to grow, and beneath that layer, something else.

Gesturing towards the living room, he gently touched her elbow. "It's been a long day. Mind if we settle down in the sitting room and talk?"

Her soft, pretty features clouded over with indecision while she fiddled with the strings of the tea bags. She considered his request, then capitulated by allowing him to steer her towards the sitting room. "Ok".

Closing the doors behind them, they settled on the overstuff maroon sofa, the quiet whooshing of the gas logs the only sound in the ornate room.

"Cassie…I can't help but notice you've been awfully quiet the last few days. Want to tell me what's bothering you?".

The question hung there for a long moment before she answered. "Oh, n-nothing. Just um….I have a lot to do this week".

He reached for her hands with one of his own and used his other to hook a finger beneath her chin. He brought it gently to his level. "I've known you for almost two years, and you never been less than honest with me". Despite Abigail's assurance, he _had t_ o know for himself. "Cassie…have you changed your mind about getting married?". He held his breath as a wave of unpleasant emotions seeped through him. Though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, he forced down the quelling disappointment should her cousin have been wrong. "It's okay if you ha-"

Her head snapped up at this, her eyes large brown pools of shock and disbelief. "NO! Oh Sam. Never! That is the furthest from the truth." She vacated her seat on the couch and moved toward the fireplace, where the warmth chased away the sudden shiver that rippled thru her. Once more she was letting her fear of not being enough threaten to chase away everything important to her. She'd already lost one good man through no fault of her own. But to lose Sam? That _would be_ her fault, and it scared the hell out of her.

"That's not it. At all". The last words were spoken with such quiet simplicity that it was nearly a whisper, but Sam heard it as though she'd yelled.

"Then…what is it, Cassie? Please help me out here, I don't understand what's going on".

She was quiet for a long moment, and Sam had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. Or at the very least, reach for her hand. It was obvious she needed a moment to sort out whatever was going on in her mind, and as he did with his patients, he gave her the space to gather her thoughts.

She managed to take a steadying breath before answering. "Moving on after Jake's…death…wasn't easy. I wanted to die," she confessed, her voice shaky. "I wished it with all of my heart. Having to make that decision to take him off life support, and then for me to have to raise Grace without him, it really was the cruelest form of punishment that life could have given me". She closed her eyes as if to cloud out the haunting memories. "Jake was my everything. And when I say everything….I mean all of it. He was my first. And only".

Sam's heart did a funny little jig in his chest. He felt decidedly nervous. He didn't know what to expect, or how to react. He just kept praying that Abigail was right.

Cassie could feel the moisture gather in her eyes and did her best to blink them away, but it was no use. A few slipped down her cheek to settle on her cashmere sweater. "For the first time since Jake died, I can _feel._ I can laugh, and cry. And I can love again". She turned to look at him, tears welling up in her yes. "You've taught me how to do that. And I'm scared that after all you've done for me…you won't…you won't be…" Cassie let the rest fade. Her throat was tight with emotion such that she found it difficult to talk around it. She swallowed thickly. "Sam…I'm terrified".

At her confession, he stood up and joined her. He cupped her cheek, concern etched in his eyes. "Terrified? Of what, Cassie?" He wanted so badly to throw more questions at her, but he could see that she would answer only when she was ready. As it was, she seemed to brace herself against some unseen force.

She blushed profusely, color jumping into her cheekbones. "I'm terrified…..you won't be satisfied". The tenderness of his earlier kiss on her neck, and the peace and contentment she always found whenever she was with him forced a quiet sob out. She hated feeling insecure, but this was perhaps the most important conversation of her life, and Cassie was determined to get all of it on the table. "I'm afraid I won't please you".

"Ohhh Cassie," he groaned, touching his forehead against hers, "how in the world could you ever think that? Do you have any idea how many cold showers I've had to take after I leave you? Hell, just seeing you in your bathrobe the other day was enough to send my thoughts into overdrive!". He reached for her hand and linked her fingers with his as his mouth curved upward in a half smile.

It was true. Even before he'd proposed, and especially during rare moments of privacy at the shop after hours, or at Grey House, they'd settled into a habit of sharing a cup of tea, blending herbs for the shop, cooking dinner together, or his personal favorite, strolling thru the gardens of Middleton Park. There, they could lose themselves in a world free of demanding patrons and needy children. Before long, they found themselves enthralled in heavy make out sessions. He loved to tangle his hands in her silky hair, loved the way she molded against his body, relished the way she responded ardently to his simple touch. Her soft moans and gentle sighs sent pangs of longing down his spine. It took quite a bit of self-restraint on his end to temper the heavy touching and kissing. Although they'd never talked about saving full intimacy until after marriage, he'd sensed it was her desire to wait. And ever the gentleman, he'd gladly oblige. Her request of, ' _No pressure,'_ following their surprise kiss at the lakehouse had remained at the forefront of his mind. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pressure of any type. She'd endured enough of that in the years following the loss of Grace's father.

But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't counting down the days until they were husband and wife. Each minute felt like a day, each day a year. He yearned to be with her every sense of the way, not just for the physical part, but for the intense emotions that came with it. But he would wait until she was ready and comfortable. Even if it wasn't their wedding night. Or weeks thereafter. Because she was more important than anything in his world. She _was_ his world.

His words made her blush, and she leaned back in order to study his face, to search his eyes for any indication he was being less-than-honest. She wanted to believe him. "Are you sure, Sam?"

He confirmed with a sure nod, tracing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Yes, Cass. Trust me when I say, my water bill has tripled since we began dating". He chuckled wryly. "I think it was high even before I kissed you at the lakehouse that day!".

She arched her eyebrows in mock skepticism.

His countenance suddenly turned serious. "I'd do anything to show you how much you mean to me. How much I'm looking forward to being your husband". He tucked her hair behind her ears before brushing his lips across hers. "I love you, Cassandra Nightingale. Every bit of you".

He continued gazing down at her, completely motionless, as if she hadn't heard him, and for one long, tenuous moment, Cassie wondered if she'd imagined the conversation they'd just had.

No. She wouldn't let her thoughts go that way. Sam loved her. He said he did. He'd opened up his heart to her. Proposed to her. And despite their differences in opinions and thoughts on life, Sam Radford was a man of honor and integrity.

He wouldn't have said the words if he didn't mean them wholeheartedly.

With a quiet sob of relief, she gently touched his face, tracing the lean, sculpted features of a man she'd grown to love as much, if not more, than Jake. "I'm sorry, Sam. So sorry" She stuffed down another sob. "I'm sorry I made you think I had doubts".

Sam shook his head. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for". There was so much joy and tenderness in his eyes that she nearly lost it once more. "And nothing could make me love you any less. I'm not going anywhere. My life is here. With you. In Middleton". He pulled her closer, pressing his hands against her head, weaving his fingers into her thick, dark hair. "You'll still marry me, won't you?" he whispered, desperately searching her eyes for confirmation.

She sighed, hands in his hair. "I can't imagine not marrying you". She closed the distance between their lips. She gave herself over to the moment and the tantalizing heat of him. The kiss engulfed them, fueled by the days of worry and misunderstanding. "I guess," she said when the need for air forced her to reluctantly pull away, "we still need to discuss living arrangements".

Sam's brow furrowed with confusion. "Living arrangements?"

"Us, silly. Who else?". The grin slipped from her mouth when she realized he wasn't on the same page, and she scrambled to amend the statement. "Unless you'd rather keep things the way they are". She remembered the conversation they'd held regarding marriage a few months prior. At the time, his confession had all but crushed her, but in a backwards sort of way, it made sense. She surely didn't want to make him feel pressured. He'd endured enough of that from other areas in his life: his ex-wife, Nick, Hillcrest, and his private practice, to name a few.

He tugged her even closer before his lips descended upon hers once more. "Not a chance, Cass. Whether you live with me, or I live with you," he murmured between kisses, "I want us under the same roof. And most definitely in the same bed". He loosened his hold on her at this, and waggled his eyes. "Doctor's orders".

She framed his face, a smile tugging at her mouth. "I think we can figure out something, don't you think?"

He took her hands in his and kissed each fingertip, then dropped a kiss on her knuckles. "With you, Cassie, anything is possible. You're amazing. I don't ever want to miss a chance to tell you that". And it was true. She had come into his life and turned it right side up. She had led the way, showed him how to open his heart, and see the potential in his own son, instead of only problems. "It terrifies me to think of where Nick and I would be had I not seen that advertisement in the paper".

"I'm glad that you did see it. And…I'm glad that lockbox messed up that night".

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "You know, you never did answer my question that night on the way home from the movies. I tried that darn lockbox at least a dozen times".

Merriment danced across her face like the flames in the blazing fireplace. "Thirteen has always been my lucky number". She playfully bumped her hip against his. "You should try it sometime". Her eyes widened with pleasant surprise when he grabbed her hip and pressed her against him.

Just then, the clock above the mantle began to ring out the tenth hour. He slid his hand down her spine, reluctant to loosen his hold on her. "I…should probably go. Nick and Grace will be home any minute…your guests will be returning…" He let his words fade, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," she sighed with regret, drawing her lower lip in. Her soon-to-be-husband was right. The last thing she wanted was for her guests, or worse, Grace and Nick, to walk in and catch them making out. George had already done so a few weeks back, and his hasty, embarrassed retreat was still uncomfortably fresh on her mind. Although their kids were nearly grown, they were still teenagers. Impressionable ones, at that. "You probably should".

"Until tomorrow, then?"

His eyes had darkened considerably and she was sure it was from her own desire reflecting in them. She linked her arms around his neck. "I'll have my special tea-that-tastes-like-coffee waiting…just for you".

"That sounds promising," he murmured, then groaned and forcefully brought his mouth to hers. Their kiss was passionate. Deep. Heady. She melted into his arms as the grandfather clock behind them finished chiming ten strokes.

And for once, the ticking of the clock didn't bother her. Instead of worrying about the moments that would come, she looked forward to them. Each and every minute.

::END CHAPTER THREE::


End file.
